pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and the Lost Ball
'''Pingu and the Lost Ball '''is the 26th and last episode of Season 3 of Pingu. It aired on September 5, 1996. Plot Pingu is building a tower with wooden blocks when Pinga comes along to play with his ball. Suddenly Pingu’s tower falls down and Pinga laughs at him. Annoyed, Pingu snatches his ball away from Pinga and runs away with it. Pinga wants still really wants to play with it, and chases after Pingu. Then Pinga trips over and Pingu throws the ball up on to the shelf out of her reach. Pinga begs for Pingu to bring the ball back down, but her brother just ignores her and goes outside to play, leaving Pinga to sob and stamp her flippers miserably. Pingu meets up with three of his friends on their ice skates. A little later he pops back home to fetch his ball, but it is not where he left it. He asks Pinga if she knows where it is; Pinga says she does not, but when Pingu walks away, he does not notice his little sister stick her tongue out at him. Pingu then asks his mother, but she also does not know where the ball is. He checks in the toy box, but it is not there. Pingu then goes to look for the ball outside. Suddenly a penguin walks by pulling a sledge laden with crates. The sledge bumps over a small block of ice and the lid of box on top of the pile shifts open slightly show three red round objects which Pingu instantly thinks is his ball along with others the penguin probably stole. Pingu jumps in front of the penguin, accuses him of stealing his ball, and demands that he gives it back to him. The penguin sternly assures Pingu that he is not a thief and invites him to look inside his boxes. Pingu is shocked to discover that the red round objects are actually piggy banks. The penguin was making a delivery to the toy shop. Pingu trudges sadly back home. Pingu is so upset at having lost his precious red rubber ball forever, he cannot eat his dinner and he goes straight to bed. In the bedroom, he notices something odd about Pinga's bed. A large round lump seems to be showing from under the sheet. As Pinga peeps through the bedroom door giggling naughtily, Pingu pulls the sheet away from her bed and finds his red rubber ball sitting on the mattress. Pingu is so pleased to have his ball back that he plays with it for the rest of the evening, while Pinga chases him around the igloo trying to get it off him again. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Mum *Dad *Pingo *Pingg *Pongi Goofs * When Pingu goes out to play at the beginning, the door opens by itself. * '''Plot hole: '''Dad is smoking in this episode, even though he gave it up after Pinga was born. Gallery AngryNug.png film_inside_03_26.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes